Mi Mejor Amigo
by SonicGIRL2308
Summary: Trata de la vida de una mapache de 12 años que esta pasando por una etapa dificil, su familia casi no le pone atencion, ella siempre ha sido insegura de si misma, se le es dificil hacer amigos y solo puede contar en una persona, su mejor amigo, aunque sean muy unidos, tambien pelean la cuestion es, una pelea puede terminar su amistad o sus sentimientos tanto uno por el otro?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, sé que me ausenté un tiempo de esta página y sobre mi historia de "En la Guerra y el Amor Todo se Vale" no se preocupen esa la continuaré pronto pero ahora mismo tengo una idea para una historia nueva (un poco larga si me esfuerzo en ella lo cual hare si ustedes me apoyan), sobre Marine, he decidido hacerla de ella porque es un personaje poco conocido pero aun así es genial, espero disfruten y dejen reviews por cierto una parte de este capitulo no tendrá acentos debido a que estoy teniendo un problema con mi teclado pero lo solucionaré pronto, entonces sin mas blah blah blah, les presente esta nueva historia "MI MEJOR AMIGO" DISFRUTEN!**

**Mi Mejor Amigo**

_"A veces al enamorarnos de una persona especial no pensamos en otra cosa, solo en esa persona y nuestro corazón tarde o temprano resulta muy herido e igual no dejamos de amar, pero siempre tenemos un lado ciego en el amor, tal vez es muy difícil encontrarlo pero siempre, tarde o temprano lo tendremos presente"__–Azucena Guerra_

_**CAPITULO 1: Conociendo un poco a Marine**_

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE MARINE:**

_"Yo soy Marine, Marine the Raccoon, actualmente tengo 12 años y curso primero de secundaria, mi mejor amigo es Miles Prower mejor conocido como Tails, pero ahora mismo tengo mis dudas, pero porque? se estaran preguntando, bueno es una larga historia y que mejor forma de contarla empezando por el principio, el año pasado conocí a Tails, al principio no nos hablabamos mucho hasta que un día la maestra decidió mover nuestros mesabancos y quedamos uno junto al otro (destino? no lo creo) desde ese momento ambos empezamos a conocernos un poco, nos contabamos historias, peliculas, momentos de nuestras vidas, nos fuimos conociendo poco a poco, siempre nos ayudabamos mutuamente, tanto con trabajos de la escuela como con asuntos personales, el año pasado el estaba enamorado de Cosmo, la chica planta de ojos azules, muy linda__ por cierto,_ amable y graciosa, bueno el siempre me pedía ayuda para saber como lograr llamar su atencion, yo lo ayduaba con mucho gusto y digamos que el tambien me ayudaba con asuntos amorosos, yo estaba perdidamente enamoradisima de Ray, una ardilla voladora de color amarillo y ojos cafés, muy lindo pero aveces no era tan amable conmigo, pero nose que tenía que me traia loca, bueno volviendo al tema, así pasaron todos los días, siempre jugabamos y aveces peleabamos, nunca tuvimos sentimientos mas allá de la amistad en ese tiempo, eramos como primos, nos queríamos mucho y el ultimo dia de clases le di un abrazo y me despedí de el porque era posible que el se cambiara de escuela (por suerte no pasó) los dias libres de vacaciones pasaban pasaban, algunos dias el y yo platicabamos por internet.

_ Este año escolar recibí la mala noticia de que ya no estabamos en el mismo grupo yo estaba en el A y el en el C, hice lo posble para que me cambiaran a su grupo pero direccion se negó, Ray ya no estaba en nuestra escuela, lo cual no me importó mucho porque ya no estaba enamorada de el, las semanas pasaban y cada vez yo y Tails mejorabamos nuestra amistad._

_Un día antes de ir a la escuela cuando me estaba peinando de repente __una imagen apareció en mi mente,_ algo como un recuerdo, algo que sentí que ya habia pasado en mi vida, algo que parecía que ya habia vivido, me quedé en shock porque eso realmente era algo extraño, nunca creí que algo así pasara por mi cabeza, intenté dejar de pensar en eso y me fui caminando a mi escuela, cuando llegé vi a Tails platicando con un amigo nuevo, el cual yo no conocía, dejé mi mochila en mi salón y fuí a buscarlo otra vez, quería platicar con el sobre una neuva pelicula, cuando me fui acercando a el, su amigo ya no estaba se habia ido con una maestra, esta ahi, sentado moviendo sus dos colas, me acerco y de repente me dan nauseas y me mareo, siento un nudo en mi garganta y mi corazon empieza a latir mas fuerte, estaba confundida, no sabia que hacer y decidí no acercarme mas a el, mejor me fui corriendo al baño porque creí que iba a vomitar pero no fue así, me espere un rato mas dentro del baño antes de que tocara la campana para empezar las clases de ese dia, me puse a pensar de porque me sentí asi, tenia algo que ver con la imagen que vi esa misma mañana? coincidencia? no lo creo, tal vez algo que comí me cayó mal al estomago, escucho el sonido de la campana y me lavo la cara para empezar mis clases, en las cuales no me concentré mucho porque no podía olvidar los eventos previos de esa misma mañana._  
_

_Al momento en que se acabaron las clases, todos salimos al patio para irnos, algunos alumnos se iban caminando a su casa y otros sus padres los recogian, Tails y yo casi siempre nos ibamos caminando juntos a nuestras casas o aveces nos sentabamos a palticar en una banca ubicada en una esquina del patio de la escuela, pero ese dia Tails se estaba tardando bastante en salir, decidí asomarme un poco por la ventana de su salon y noté que estaba hablando con un maestro, asi que mejor me fui caminando sola a mi casa, ya que se iba a hacer tarde y mi madre me estaba esperando con una rica comida, tacos, como amo los tacos, es enserio son deliciosos y mas cuando tienen queso derretido. Cuando llegé a mi casa mi madre me estaba sentada en un sillón, se miraba preocupaba, dejé mi mochila de color morado en el piso y me acerqué a ella y le pregunté si algo estaba mal en su trabajo lo cual ella me respondió que no, era mi abuelita, resulta que le habia dado leucemia, un tipo que cancer que se encuentra en la sangre, mi madre empiezó a llorar y lo unico que podia hacer era abrazarla._

**Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo, mas o menos como una introducción de la historia o de que va a tratar no? espero que dejen sus reviews opinando sobre esta nueva historia que tengo en mente, quise poner a Tails y a Marine juntos como mejores amigos por que el otro dia me di cuenta que casi no hay historias de ellos dos juntos :P bueno bye y que tengan lindo dia, nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion!**

**T.T.**

(las 2 "t" significan Tuti, es un apodo que tengo desde hace mucho, nomas les digo por si las dudas, adios!)


	2. Chapter 2

**REGRESE! Espero que les este gustando la historia el primer capitulo fue un poco aburrido aunque cada vez habrá mas suspenso y drama :'D para dejar claro aquí los personajes son un poco mayor de lo normal, Marine tiene 12 años al igual que Tails, Cream, Cosmo, Charmy y Ray, aunque los personajes mas principales en esta historia son Marine (obvio) Tails y Cream, bueno no tengo mucho que decir así queeeee aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Disfruten ewe**

**Mi Mejor Amigo**

_"Como amigo te conocí, como amigo te hablé, como mejor amigo te confié, disculpa que te lo diga pero de ti me enamoré" –Azucena Guerra_

**_CAPITULO 2: Aqui termina todo?_**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE MARINE:**

Bueno ya pasaron como 2 meses desde aquel día y mi suerte y/o vida no han ido mejorando mucho que digamos, mi abuela ha ido empeorando conforme los días pasan, mi mamá esta teniendo problemas en su trabajo y yo digamos que me tengo buenas calificaciones en la escuela y todo pero últimamente estoy digamos que me estoy quedando solitaria? No sé cómo explicarlo, aunque hace poco conocí a una conejita nueva en mi escuela, muy educada y un poco tímida, se llama Cream, últimamente nos hemos hecho grandes amigas y es muy buena onda, pero lo peor es que, creo que Tails ya no me quiere…

"MARINE! ES HORA DE IR A LA ESCUELA" gritó mi mamá, a veces se me hacia un poco tarde para levantarme jeje, soy un poco perezosa por las mañanas, agarro mi mochila purpura y salgo de mi casa para subirme a la camioneta de mi madre "Estas lista Marine?" me preguntó mi madre "Si mamá" le respondí, el camino era corto hacia la escuela pero a veces se me hacia eterno por el trafico.

Yo soy de los pocos estudiantes que de verdad disfrutan ir a la escuela pero eso es porque prefiero pasar mas tiempo con mis amigos a estar escuchando peleas y gritos en mi casa, tal vez se están preguntando porque, pues mi madre la mayoría de las veces se la pasa hablando por teléfono, asuntos del trabajo o cosas así, y cuando está desocupada, ella y mi abuela pelean hasta por el más mínimo detalle, además, cuando estoy en mi casa, prefiero estar horas y horas en mi computadora y jugando videojuegos a estar escuchando alegos y berrinches de mi hermana mayor, si, se me había olvidado mencionarles que tengo una odiosa hermana mayor, no la tomo mucho en cuenta porque no nos parecemos absolutamente en nada, ella es digamos que popular, presumida, siempre está fuera de casa con sus amigas o amigos, se la pasa en fiestas y tiene muy malas calificaciones, no la considero como mi hermana la mayoría del tiempo, siempre estamos peleando por todo. Me bajó de la camioneta en cuanto llegamos a la escuela "Bye mamá" le digo a mi madre para así entrar a la escuela y empezar un nuevo día.

**PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL:**

Era una mañana fría y helada en la escuela secundaria Green Hill Academy, donde todos los alumnos formaban parte de un grupo social formado por ellos mismos, por un lado está el grupo de los populares, el cual está formado por la mayoría de los alumnos presumidos, el grupo de los nerds sabelotodo, los deportistas, los antisociales, los raritos, los frikis, los "x" ósea los que nadie toma en cuenta y los emos, pero también todos los grupos se dividen por grados, los únicos grupos en los cuales estan mezclados todos los grados son, los populares y los deportistas, ahora adivinen a cual grupo pertenece nuestra pequeña Marine, A NINGUNO! Exacto, todos la ignoran :( hasta los "x"

Se escucha el primer timbre del día para que todos los alumnos acudan a sus salones, Marine apurada corre hacia su salón para evitar retrasos pero un grupo de alumnos, populares para ser más específicos, la empujan hasta el piso al mismo tiempo que patean su mochila regando todas sus pertenencias y antes de que ella pudiera ver quiénes fueron sus agresores, estos mismos corrieron a sus salones antes de que algún maestro los viera "Señorita Marine, que hace fuera de clases" se escuchó una voz detrás de la chica, Marine se da la vuelta y observa que el director estaba enojado "U-unos alumnos m-m-me empujaron di-di-rector" dijo la mapache titubeando "Eso no es excusa ahora vendrá conmigo a mi oficina, tendré que darle una llamada de atención la cual irá a su expediente" dijo el director, este mismo era un zorrillo alto mejor conocido como Geoffrey St. John, era un hombre frío y duro el cual todos los alumnos y maestros le temían debido a su profunda voz y apariencia insensible "Pero director Geoffrey, ya esa no es ninguna excusa, es la verdad!" trató de defenderse la mapache "Ah sí? Entonces dígame señorita, quienes fueron los alumnos que la empujaron?" preguntó el zorrillo y Marine intentó responder "Eh... yo… no… s…" cuando de repento la mapache fue interrumpida por alguien que entró a la oficina de dirección "Fue Blaze, Blaze the cat junto con Fiona fox y Scourge the hedgehog director, yo vi cuando la empujaron" la voz de esa persona fue de una tierna conejita llamada Cream "Gracias por avisar señorita Cream" dijo el director dirigiéndose a la coneja "Y para usted…" volvió a hablar al mismo tiempo que volteó a ver a Marine "Señorita Marine, para la próxima espero recibir una respuesta suya y que esta situación no se repita, usted necesita aprender a defenderse por sí misma, no siempre tendrá la suerte de que alguien abogue por usted, en esta escuela buscamos excelencia y superación, no buscamos a alumnos débiles como usted, ahora, ambas retírense y vuelvan a clases, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender" "Si señor director St. John" dijeron ambas jovencitas al mismo tiempo para después salir por la puerta de vidrio de salida de la oficina.

"Eso estuvo cerca, gracias Cream" dijo la mapache al mismo tiempo que abrazó a la conejita "No hay de que Marine, para eso están las amigas" le respondió Cream y le regalo una tierna sonrisa, ambas caminaron hacia su salón para poder empezar sus clases.

**~*~*~* 2 HORAS DESPUES… RECREO*~*~*~**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE TAILS**

Iba saliendo de mi salón con un par de amigos para poder ir a jugar baloncesto cuando de repente escucho que alguien grita mi nombre "Hey Tails" volteo mi cabeza y veo a Marine correr hacia mi _–"Genial otra vez esta me quiere joder la vida"-_ pensé "Te estuve buscando por todos lados, te he querido contar algo pero no respondes mis mensajes" me dijo ella "Hola Marine" *suspiro* "Perdón pero mi teléfono está descompuesto no me llegan tus mensajes" le respondí mintiendo "Oh… ya veo bueno no importa, lo que te quería decir es que no sabrás lo que me pasó el otro día" _–"Porque no te callas de una vez por todas!- _"pensé "Luego me cuentas Marine, ahorita tengo que hacer algo mas importante" le dije al mismo tiempo que empecé a caminar en su dirección contraria.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE MARINE**

"A que te refieres con algo más importante? Que acaso hablar con tu mejor amiga no es importante? Significa que yo no te importo? Si a eso te refieres entonces porque no me lo dices con palabras claras y sin hacerte del rogar" le dije ofendida, esta vez sus palabras me habían hecho daño y bastante, quería llorar pero sabía que los demás se burlarían de mi aparte, estaría mostrando mi lado débil, no podía dejar que los demás me vieran como alguien sensible, no de nuevo, no otra vez "No me refería a eso Marine, no lo malinterpretes pero admite que a veces si eres muy enfadosa e insistente, dame un respiro y no digo que no me importes, si me importas, eres mi mejor amiga pero dame un poco de espacio si? Te preocupas demasiado por mí, mejor vete con tus amigas que se ve raro que estés solo conmigo en los recreos" me dijo él en un tono muy diferente a su voz ordinaria, tal vez actuaba así porque sus amigos lo estaban mirando? "Uhhhh….." dijeron todos sus amigos "Ah mira, no sabía que te avergonzabas de mi, sabes que antes de que me conocieras tu no tenias ningún amigo, tú eras un don nadie, yo fui tu primera amiga y ahora te avergüenzas de mi? Ya no eres el Tails que conocí, ya no eres el zorro al cual le confié todos mis secretos" le dije enojada "Cálmate, quieres Marine? Yo te conozco mejor que nadie así que no te conviene levantar ese tono conmigo" "Quieres que me calme? Sabes algo? Tu eres la persona que me menos me conoce, crees que saber todo de mi, pues adivina qué? Lamentablemente tu eres la única persona en la que confio pero ahora ya no más, me preocupo por ti, porque eres la única persona que me ha apoyado en mis penas pero ahora me puedo ahogar en ellas hasta morir!" le grité con lagrimas en mis ojos "Hey que te pasa Marine? Antes eras buena onda y bien linda conmigo, que te pasó?" me preguntó el "Que me paso a mi? Te podría preguntar exactamente lo mismo" "A que te refieres?" me dijo el "No te hagas el que no sabe estúpido! Escúchame por un minuto si?! YO CAMBIE PORQUE ME ENAMORE DE TI TONTO! Pero estabas tan ocupado con tus amigos, tus fiestas, estabas tan ocupado siendo popular que te olvidaste de tu mejor amiga! Nunca me has dado oportunidad de decírtelo, PERO YA NO IMPORTA! YA NO IMPORTA LO QUE YO SIENTA O NO POR TI!" exploté y le grité todo lo que tenía que decir en su cara "E-espera QUE? Estas enamorada de mi?" me dijo el sorprendido "Dije que ya no importa, ahora ya no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya no quiero ser tu amiga, ya no me necesitas" le dije al mismo tiempo que me daba la vuelta para así irme corriendo hacia los baños.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE TAILS**

"MARINE ESPERA!" intenté detenerla pero ya tarde "Bah, déjala Tails, ella no vale nada" dijo Fiona "Ella tiene razón Tails, olvídala ahora eres uno de nosotros, ahora eres popular" dijo Knuckles mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro "Tienen razón chicos, vámonos, igual y lo único que hacía era quejarse de su vida" dije yo "Así se habla cariño" dijo Rouge guiñándome un ojo.

**PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL**

Después de que la pequeña mapache con el corazón roto corrió hacia los baños y el grupo de amigos de Tails se fuera a sus asuntos, una risilla se pudo escuchar cerca de ahí y a una voz femenina decir "Todo va conforme al plan Blaze" "Tienes razón amiga, y esto solo es el principio" dijo la gata lila

**Eso fue impactante :O bueno esta historia apenas va empezando y falta mucho para que termine, perdón por el retraso lectores pero me estaba quedando sin ideas, gracias Waveys1334 por tu ayuda :3 el siguiente capítulo vendrá pronto mientras tanto dejen sus opiniones en un review y no olviden recomendar esta historia a sus amigos.**

**T.T.**


End file.
